


When You Wish Upon A Tree

by inamac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamac/pseuds/inamac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Christmas Harry learns something new about the Wizarding World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Wish Upon A Tree

**When You Wish Upon A Tree**

It had seemed like a good idea when they were decorating the tree. The little filigree sleigh with its soft cotton-wool lining to simulate snow had looked very inviting. “Wouldn’t it be great,” Harry had said, “If we could fit into that?”

“Yeah, said Draco, who had been making the final adjustments to the star atop the tree, “A shag in a sleigh. I wish we could… oh shit!” 

The oath was justified for the next second they had found themselves shrunk to an appropriate size and sitting in the tiny ornament. The sharp needles of the pine tree hemmed them around, and the cotton wool was not so soft when you found yourself three inches tall.

“How?” asked Harry.

“It’s my fucking Fairy Godmother,” Draco scowled. “Every Christmas she gives me three wishes, and every year I forget and waste them.”

Even after 10 years Harry was still being surprised by the Wizarding world. Knowing that trolls and goblins and elves were real he should have anticipated that Fairy Godmothers were not confined to Muggle stories. And if anyone was going to have a Fairy Godmother it would have to be Draco.

“Oh I don’t think we should waste it,” he said, pulling his spouse down on top of him, “A shag in a sleigh sounds like a great idea. Will you be Santa and give me my present now?”

Draco growled, but it was a sexy growl, and he was smiling. “Oh yeah!”

 

Later, as they were climbing the tree to reach the star on top to activate the second wish and return themselves to proper size (Draco’s Fairy Godmother was not so silly as to leave wishes lying around and one had to ‘wish upon a star’), Harry contemplated Draco’s arse as he straddled a particularly large branch, and thought about that third wish. It was going to be a very happy Christmaas.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s ages since I wrote any H/D, but the seasonal prompt on **hd_ina_tree** was too tempting.


End file.
